The present invention relates to electrical connectors and pertains particularly to a zero insertion force electrical connector.
Multiple pin connectors wherein an electrical pin is inserted into a receptacle having a contact which engages the pin for making electrical contact require certain minimum amount of pressure to maintain engagement and assure that electrical contact is maintained. It is desirable in most instances to maintain a certain minimum force, yet this force is objectionable during the attempt to insert or remove the electrical connector pins. The force causes a wearing of the pins and the contact surfaces thereof as well as requires a force that may tend to bend or otherwise displace the pins.
Certain connectors have been developed for reducing the insertion force necessary for insertion of printed circuit boards into multiple contact sockets. Various structures have been proposed in the prior art for accomplishing a substantial elimination of the insertion force, yet establishing a necessary contact force. These however are not satisfactory for use where contact pins are being inserted into the connector receptacle.
The increasing miniaturization of electronic circuits and systems results in similar miniaturization of the wiring leads and components including connector pins. It is desirable in many instances to have extremely thin or small contact pins for connectors. It is necessary or desirable in such instances to have means for eliminating the insertion force of the pins.